Snowy White
by Mathais
Summary: Takari, Kenyako, Daiori, horrid OCs. Christmas was never like this, was it? Friends from another world, confessions, and a mischievous kid to top it off!


Story Title: Snowy White

Author: Mathais

Rating: T

Fandom: Digimon Adventure 02

Warnings: Yaoi, Horrible OCs

Pairings: Takari, Kenyako, Daiori, OC/OC

Summary: Christmas was never like this, was it? Friends from another world, confessions, and a mischievous kid to top it off!

Disclaimer: I don't the characters and concept of Digimon. I don't own Kayora and Christamon, who belong to Mia-chan the Shadow, and I don't own Kuji and Sanbiimumon, who belong to Dark Magic. I do own Matt and Jenomon though.

Notes (2010): Please do not read this self insert fanfic unless you're into bile fascination. This story is bad, horrible, and not meant to be read. It has in-line author comments for crying out loud! And horrible romanized lyrics! Don't read, please.

**OoOoO**

_Hashire sori yo kaze no you ni _

_Yuki no naka wo karuku hayaku _

_Waraigoe wo yuki ni makeba _

_Akarui hikari no hana ni naru yo _

_Jinguru beru jinguru beru_

TK sighed as he stretched. Today would be Christmas Eve and he had to be ready for the Christmas party that was planned. White snow trailed down from the sky, signaling that he would have to get to Ken's early if he didn't want to walk in deep snow. Stretching, he wiggled by Patamon and entered the bathroom. Doing his usual routine, the sixteen-year-old yawned loudly as he took a warm shower after stripping then drying off. He now more some white pants and a yellow and green long sleeved shirt with a white fisherman's hat covering his hair. Brushing his teeth and gargling, he walked out as an aqua and black blur raced into the bathroom and nearly slammed it. Shaking his head, he returned to his room and nudged Patamon awake.

"TK?" Patamon said sleepily.

"Wake up, we'll need to leave early if we don't wanna end up in deep snow."

"Why can't we use the Digital World?"

"Because I don't know where we'll end up."

"Alright." Patamon drifted awake as nice smells came from the kitchen. TK and Patamon walked into the kitchen to find a small digimon making pancakes.

This digimon was a Patamon look-alike. He had arms like Marineangemon and legs like Patamon except with sea blue eyes hinted with gold. Though he had fingers, they were kind of small. This digimon had no digicode ring and does have a star on its chest. His fur was a blue color and had powerful wings on the back.

"Jenomon!" Patamon said as the little digimon placed slightly burnt pancakes on a platter.

"Yes?" Jenomon had a Calumon-type voice.

"TK said that he and I were going to cook today."

"But..." Jenomon's voice took on a whiny tone. "I was hungry so I decided to make breakfast for everyone. Besides..." He added. "You looked like you weren't going to wake up until I put the alarm on."

The sound of someone slapping his or her forehead was heard. "I should really teach you some patience." A fourteen-year-old boy stood in the entrance to the kitchen. This boy still had a boyish face and childish features, but his body was somewhat muscular and tall. He wore some soft aqua pants and a long sleeved aqua shirt. His short black hair had a stray strand falling over his dark brown eyes. Though he was in Japan, there was a Chinese face. An aqua and gold D-3 hung at his waist.

"Matt..." Jenomon whined as he held up a cooled pancake.

"Fine." Matt groaned as he snatched the food and gave a friendly kiss to the forehead of Jenomon as thanks. (Me: No crossbreeding in this fic!)

"Please?" Jenomon held one to TK with puppy dog eyes that he couldn't resist, so TK took the pancake and patted Jenomon on the head.

"Pata?" If possible, Jenomon made his eyes even bigger as he held the pancake up sheepishly. Patamon felt his resolve breaking as he sighed and took the pancake.

"You're really good at that y'know." Patamon said between bites.

"I had practice from Matt." Jenomon said after taking a bite. Patamon narrowed his eyes to slits as he looked at Matt. Matt was whistling innocently while munching on his pancake.

"Who me?" Matt put on a puppy dog look that put Jenomon's to shame.

"Oh brother. How did I not find this out in two years?" TK groaned between bites.

"Never had a use for them." The family kept eating for a while after that. (It will be explained later.)

**OoOoO**

Sixteen-year-old Kari woke up as snow fell slowly onto the ground. This sixteen-year-old girl did not want to walk into the snow so she hurriedly dressed and got ready by spending about 15 minutes in the shower. She changed into some pink jeans and bright pink sweater while putting dark pink barrettes in her hair. Running past a door, she gave three swift knocks before waking Gatomon up.

"Hikari?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah Gatomon?"

"Why'd you wake me up so early?"

"I don't want to walk in the snow."

"Oh." Gatomon yawned before stretching and jumping into the air. Except for the very fact that she missed and landed on her back. There was slight giggling in the doorway of the room. Gatomon turned her head to see a digimon there. This digimon was a small puppy dog with hazel eyes. Her bright green fur covered her whole body, giving off a nice glow. Her chest, however, had a green that gradually grew somewhat darker. The digimon's sharp blue eyes seem to take in many little facts. Her legs were somewhat powerful, like a puppy with lots of energy. The tail this digimon had wagged slightly from left to right. She had a golden ring with digilanguage on it around her neck.

"You're funny, you know that?" The digimon giggled in a medium tone voice.

"Y'know Christamon, you are really funny when you aren't clamming up." Gatomon shot back sarcastically.

"Humph." Christamon said as she scampered away.

"I wish you wouldn't pick on Christamon just because she looks like Salamon." A voice said from the doorway. A sixteen-year-old British girl was there with a black and silver D-3 on her waist. She was of an average height, but very thin and her short, dark golden brown lay down straight. Currently, the girl was wearing a pair of black comfort jeans and a loose fit purple sweater. Her sharp hazel eyes softened with mirth.

"Me pick on Christamon?" Gatomon looked astonished. "I wouldn't pick on a Rookie."

"Gatomon! Sorry Kayora." Kari swatted her digimon partner on the head.

"I wouldn't put it past you since you are a Champion cat, even if Christamon is a dog." Kayora chuckled as she left to find her digimon.

"Humph." Gatomon crossed her arms.

"Serves you right." Kari chuckled as she scooped Gatomon up.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast first?" Gatomon asked.

"I guess I should." Kari laughed as she went into the kitchen quietly.

**OoOoO**

Meanwhile, little Cody, well not THAT little now, was still asleep and slightly snoring in bed. His unfortunate partner, Armadillomon the Armadillo, was trying to wake the sleeping boy up.

"Cody!" Armadillomon said in his western drawl. "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes mom..." Cody snored.

"That's it!" Armadillomon leapt up in the air and jumped on Cody's bed. The force of the impact sent Cody falling off the bed and onto the ground. Surprisingly, Cody was still asleep. Armadillomon groaned.

"Cody!" Armadillomon started to tickle Cody.

"A-a-arm-arma-armadillomon!" Cody laughed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Took you long enough!" Armadillomon growled. "TK and Matt are waiting for you in the lobby. They've been waiting for 5 minutes."

"What?" Cody shouted as he hurriedly gathered all his things. Swiftly, he stripped his clothing and changed into a purple parka with yellow sweatpants with gray wristbands. Grabbing his D-3, he rushed into the bathroom while giving five sharp knocks to one of the doors. Going through his morning routine in five minutes flat, he ran back to his room and scooped Armadillomon up. Running back to the door he knocked, Cody tripped and landed on his face.

"Ow!" A voice cried from his feet. When Cody looked back, he saw a small digimon sprawled on the ground. It was a red digimon with a human-like structure. He had the mark of a sunbeam across his chest and had red-orange cloths covering his frame. This digimon had sharp yellow eyes and a face that is like a young child's. Across his back was an orange katana.

"Sanbiimumon..." Cody said. "Are you alright?"

"Ya alright there partner?" Armadillomon asked.

"Yes." This digimon had a deepish voice. "My partner's already in the bathroom."

"Alright." Cody waited by the door as a boy walked out.

He wore a red band that was like a strip of cloth around the forehead, with two large brown bangs falling over top. This sixteen year old had short brown hair with green eyes laughing with mirth. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest over top. He was at 5'7" of height. On his waist sat a red and orange D-3 and he was slightly out of place for a Canadian. The boy crossed his arms.

"What Kuji?" Cody asked.

"Sanbiimumon told me what happened." A small smirk came to Kuji's lips. "It was actually pretty funny."

Cody blushed. "He was in my way and I was rushing. I see that you're ready."

"I guess." Kuji said.

"So, Matt and TK are waiting for us."

"Let's go!" Armadillomon shouted as they rushed away with quick goodbyes.

**OoOoO**

"What took ya so long?" Matt smirked as Cody and Kuji came rushing down the steps into the lobby with their digimon on their shoulders and with bags full of presents. Each of them had one.

"Cody tripped over Sanbiimumon." Kuji smirked as he patted Matt on the head. Matt glared at Kuji because he didn't like it.

Meanwhile, Cody was blushing bright red. "I was rushing so I didn't see him!"

Yolei let out a chuckle from the doorway. "I believe you."

"Really!" Cody protested, but even TK, who can remain impassive at times, cracked a smile and burst out chuckling.

"Can we go? I don't want to walk when the snow is high." Matt said as the group of five walked down the street.

"I, for one, also agree." Kuji said as he and Matt picked up the pace a bit.

"Wait up!" Now the three other digidestined walked move quickly, meeting Kari, Davis, and Kayora at the corner. Kayora was walking as quickly as Kuji and Matt.

"What's up with you three?" Davis demanded.

"Nothing." Kuji and Kayora remained impassive as Matt started shaking. He ran ahead of the group as Kayora and Kuji followed.

"Oh dear." Kari muttered as the six ran to meet up with the three. Jenomon was trying desperately to stop the flow of tears that came from Matt's wracking body as Sanbiimumon and Christamon hugged the partners who let shields break.

"What's matter?" TK, Yolei, and Cody asked softly.

"It is snowing." Kuji said simply.

"So?" Davis raised an eyebrow.

"It was snowing, Kuji." Kayora corrected.

"And?" Kari leaned a little closer as TK comforted Matt.

Matt's answer was barely audible, but they heard it. "W-w-hen w-w-we l-l-le-left Tokyo tha-that day, it-it was snow-snow-snowing..." Matt dried the last of his tears as he shakily stood up.

"I get it now. You miss your Odaiba, don't you?" Cody said softly.

"I thought we'd be home at the very least since we were here. But hope is just a dim glow." Kuji said softly.

"Don't worry. You'll find you way back someday!" Kari said cheerfully.

"Yes, Christmas is no time for tears!" Davis grinned. "Let's worry about it later!"

"Alright." Matt stood up and gathered the presents that he was holding.

"Let's hurry, its getting cold." Cody said as they ran towards Ken's place.

OoOoO

"Hey guys!" Ken called.

"Hey Ken!" The rest called. Ken got a suspicious grin as he stepped back form the door.

"Ken?" Matt and Cody went up the steps followed by TK and Kari, Davis and Yolei, and Kayora and Kuji.

"Look up." Each of them looked up as Matt, Cody, Jenomon, Armadillomon, Veemon, and Hawkmon groaned.

It was mistletoe!

Matt gave Cody a quick peck on the lips before the two rushed to the bathroom at top speed, dropping the presents off into the living room. Jenomon and Armadillomon also kissed, sending them off as fast as their partners. TK and Kari, and Patamon and Gatomon, along with Kayora and Kuji, and Christamon and Sanbiimumon took it a little slowly, all blushing bright red when they parted. Veemon and Hawkmon kissed briefly before scampering off after the bathroom. Davis and Yolei just briefly kissed, nothing special. Ken and Wormmon grinned.

"KEN! WORMMON! YOU'LL PAY!" The six in the bathroom roared as Ken 'eeped' and ran into the living room. The rest followed and dumped their presents.

"So, what do we do now?" Yolei asked.

Ken held up several things as they started to play various games.

**OoOoO**

Several hours later, actually plenty, it was getting very dark and they all decided to go home.

"Nice party Ken." TK said.

"No digimon this time." Kari said, in two ways. One, the digimon were in the digital world and two, there were no evil digimon.

"I'll see you out." Ken said as they all reached for the door. Except they couldn't open it. Try as they might, it was stuck!

"Oh man." Davis moaned.

"Looks like you'll have to stay here tonight." Ken said.

"I guess." Kayora said as Ken pulled out several sleeping bags.

"Just like the old days." TK, Kari, Matt, Kayora, and Kuji chorused.

"Yeah." Cody chuckled.

All nine plopped down as Matt got a devilish idea in his head.

"Who wants to play a game?" He asked innocently.

"I will." Kayora shrugged as the rest nodded.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you can back out now." He said. No one backed out.

"Its Truth or Dare time!" Matt shouted. "And I chose it so I go first! Kari, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kari challenged. Though the youngest, the scary look on Matt's face made her scared.

"I dare you too..." Matt burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" Kari asked.

"I dare you to **glomp**..." He burst into more giggles as Kari paled.

"Who?" Kari demanded.

"I dare you to glomp TK for the rest of the time we spend here!" He burst out into more giggles as TK and Kari blushed.

"Oh alright..." Kari started to glomp TK as the two blushed profusely.

"Davis, truth or dare?" Kari asked as Matt, Cody, and Yolei went into a fit of giggles.

"Dare!" Davis cried. "I'm no wimp!"

"I dare you..." Kari stifled a laugh. "To stay in your undergarments for the rest of the game."

"What?" Davis shouted, long over his Kari crush.

"You took the challenge." Yolei reminded. Davis grumbled as he stripped.

"Kayora?" Davis asked.

"Truth." She said all too quickly.

"Who do you like? As in a relationship?" Davis smirked as Matt whispered something in his ear after drawing a blank.

"Uh... Umm..." Kayora blushed. "Kuji..." She squeaked. They both blushed bright red as Matt fell over helplessly in giggles as they professed their love.

"Yolei? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I won't back down!"

"I dare you to proclaim who you love and French kiss them! If they aren't here, you still have to proclaim it!"

"Uh..." Yolei stuttered. She walked up to Ken before saying. "I love you Ken." She then French kissed him on the lips. Ken was shocked at first, but slowly melted into the kiss. Matt whipped a stopwatch from nowhere and started it. They sat staring at the two before Cody broke them apart.

"You've been at it for three minutes." Cody explained as they both blushed. Ken spoke the words that Yolei just wanted to hear.

"I love you too Yolei." Ken said with loving eyes.

"TK, truth or dare?"

"Dare." TK said.

"I dare you to sing Jingle Bells with Cody." Yolei challenged.

"Alright." He and Cody stood up as they opened their mouths.

(They actually do sing it, but I cut the commentary.)

_Hashire sori yo kaze no you ni _

_Yuki no naka wo karuku hayaku _

_Waraigoe wo yuki ni makeba _

_Akarui hikari no hana ni naru yo _

_Jinguru beru jinguru beru _

_Suzu ga naru _

_Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau _

_Jinguru beru jinguru beru _

_Suzu ga naru _

_Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara _

_Hashire sori yo oka no ue wa _

_Yuki mo shiroku kaze mo shiroku _

_Utau koe wa tonde iku yo _

_Kagayakihajimeta hoshi no sora e Jinguru beru jinguru beru _

_Suzu ga naru _

_Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau _

_Jinguru beru jinguru beru _

_Suzu ga naru _

_Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara _

_Jinguru beru jinguru beru _

_Suzu ga naru _

_Suzu no rizumu ni hikari no wa ga mau _

_Jinguru beru jinguru beru _

_Suzu ga naru _

_Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara _

_Mori ni hayashi ni hibikinagara!_

They all clapped as TK and Cody blushed.

"Kuji? T or D?" TK challenged.

"Dare." Kuji said smoothly.

"I dare you and Kayora to make out for two hours." TK dared.

"Right after I take my turn." Kuji blushed. Kayora was a mirror. The rest were on their sides laughing.

"Options Ken." Kuji stated as coolly as he could.

"Dare." Ken said.

"Kiss Yolei for as long as you can." Kuji smirked.

"Alright." Ken and Yolei blushed then started to kiss. It started off simple, but it turned romantic as they started to touch tongues. Ken licked the bottom of Yolei's lip for permission and Yolei obliged. While the two were exploring each other's mouths, Kuji and Kayora snaked away to the room for their session. After ten minutes, Ken and Yolei came up for air.

"Cody?" Ken prompted.

"Truth!" Cody chirped.

"I dare you to..." Ken got an evil smile. "Proclaim to the one you love that you love them."

Cody gulped. "You won't hate if I tell you, right?"

"Alright." Everyone agreed.

Cody walked right up to Davis. "Davis... I've loved you for a while. I've liked you since our adventure together in the Digital World. We're best friends, but lets take it up a step please." Cody planted a kiss on Davis's cheek. Davis actually blushed before capturing Cody's lips with his own. They pressed their bodies together.

"You don't know for how long I wanted you to say that." Davis murmured against Cody's lips.

"Thank you Davis." Cody whispered as the continued to share a kiss. When they finally broke away, all of them started to clap, even in the solitary bedroom where the couple made out. Many whistles came out as Davis and Cody blushed.

"Matt." Cody said. "You know what your options are."

"I'll take dare." Matt said.

"I dare you to strip to your boxers and have everyone open your presents first tomorrow."

"Alright." Davis put his clothes back on since it was the end of the game as Matt stripped, revealing his chest and other skin, leaving his blue boxers on. The rest of them started to play various games as Matt got all the dared couples under the mistletoe.

**OoOoO**

Soon, it was time for presents. Even though it was natural to open them on Christmas, they were doing Matt's dare only.

"Here." Matt gave a blue and orange box to Davis, red and light green to Yolei, purple and black to Cody, magenta to Ken, pink to Kari, gold to TK, red to Kayora, and orange to Kuji.

"Oh my god!" Kari exclaimed as she pulled out Matt's present. It was a replica of the crest of light!

"How did you afford this squirt?" TK asked, amazed as he took the crest of hope out, shining in the light.

"Wow!" Yolei had the left half of the crest of love and the right has of the crest of sincerity.

"Sweet." Cody whispered as he pulled his present. It has the crest of knowledge of the left and the crest of reliability on the right,

"Amazing." Davis whispered in awe as he pulled his out. It had half the crest of courage on the left and half of the crest of friendship on the right.

"Wow." Ken pulled out the flowery crest of kindness, which he took it awe.

"How?" Kayora pull the crest of trust from her box. The crest of Trust is like the crest of light, except the points are pointing toward the circle in the center and there are circles at the other ends. It was a red color.

"Did you do this?" Kuji finished as the crest of leadership emerged. It was a circle leading a legion of other circles. The crest was the color orange.

"Don't ask." Matt whistled as he went into his sleeping bag.

"I guess we shouldn't." The others agreed as they slipped on their crests and fell asleep.

**OoOoO**

It was morning and everyone had awakened at first. They each took turns, opening presents by the same people. (The crests will play an important part later in a different fic, all right? I'll skip all the other presents and get to the ones that people should take notice.)

"Ken!" Yolei shouted as she revealed a golden necklace with a ruby and an emerald. "Thank you!"

"This is beautiful Yolei!" Ken exclaimed as he slipped on an opal bracelet.

"Thanks TK!" Kari exclaimed as she put on Rose Quartz Earrings.

"This is nice Kari." TK slipped on a yellow topaz pendant.

"You shouldn't have love." Cody said as he put on an amethyst necklace.

"I don't know what to say." Davis said as he put on his bloodstone bracelet.

"Wow." Kayora put on a jasper bracelet that suits her well.

Kuji was speechless as he put on a moonstone pendant.

"BOO!" Matt shouted as all the coupled landed in each other's arms in kissing position. At least, one soon-to-be couple.

Kari and TK soon kissed by Matt's shock. Each lip touched as TK asked permission to enter Kari's mouth with his tongue. Kari obliged as their tongues touched. They delved each other's mouth till seven catcalls snapped them away. Turning their heads, they saw the others making them. Yolei had a camera in her hands. They both blushed.

"It's as good of a time as ever. We've been friends since we were eight Kari." TK held Kari by the hand. "But that's over. We're going from best friends to lovers. Can you take and send back love?" TK asked.

"Yes! I've been waiting years for that!" Kari kissed him again.

"Woo hoo!" The rest shouted.

All nine children walked outside, the snowing having subsided enough that they could walk outside for a little bit. They looked to see a snowy white world with newfound love...

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors. This story wouldn't exist if I had my way, but I promised I'd never take anything else down, no matter how physically painful it is to know that this exists here and now.


End file.
